Certain insect and acarid pests are harmful and cause enormous losses annually in agricultural crops, stored products and human and animal health. It is an object of this invention to provide substituted acid amide, N-arylhydrazone compounds (amidrazones) which are effective agents for the control of pestiferous insects and acarina.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the protection of important agronomic crops from the harmful and damaging effects caused by insect and acarid pests.
It is a further object of this invention to provide insecticidal and acaricidal compositions.